


Like Father like Son

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Adoption, Gen, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, adoptive father roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Virgil gets stuck in his binder, Roman comes in and finds out he's trans, luckily for Virgil he can relate.
Relationships: Familial Prinxiety
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	Like Father like Son

"Virgil?" Roman asked as he knocked on the others door. "It's dinner time, I made spaghetti."  
"Coming!" Virgil yelled through the door. Roman was about to shrug when he heard a grunt and a loud thud.  
"Virgil, you okay in there?" Roman asked through the door again.  
"Yeah! I'm fine! Don't come in!" Virgil yelled back in a panicked tone. More thuds came through the door.  
"I'm coming in," Roman said as he grabbed the doorknob. Slowly opening it and sticking his head through.

There, on the floor, was Virgil, his arms and head in what looked like a small top, but what was more surprising was that his chest seemed to have boobs. Roman walked over and grabbed Virgil's hands, gently pulling the top, which he now recognized as a binder, off of Virgil. Virgil was crying and hyperventilating.  
"Virgil, remember your breathing, four seven eight, come on, you can do this." Roman began counting out loud, calmly but clearly. Virgil eventually started breathing more calmly.  
"Come sit down with me," Roman said as he sat down on the bed of the teenager, patting the bed on his right side.  
Virgil sat down on the bed but sat a bit away from his adoptive father.

"Why didn't you tell me you were trans?" Roman said, looking to the opposite wall.  
"I didn't want you to hate me." Virgil said softly, holding his arms in front of his chest.  
"I would never hate you. I adopted you because I love you."  
"That would make you the only one."  
"What do you mean?"  
"No one seems to love me, all they do is ignore me or make fun of me."  
"I would never make fun of you or ignore you, I'm your dad."  
"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Virgil pulled his legs to his chest.  
"Okay." Roman stood up and grabbed the discarded hoodie from the floor, handing it to Virgil who gladly took it and slipped it on.

"How long have you known you are trans?" Roman asked, sitting down on the chair at Virgil's desk.  
"I've just felt my whole life that I was a boy, my biological dad was pretty accepting, even getting me my binder when puberty hit."  
"Wait, how old is that binder?"  
Virgil mumbled something into his knees.  
"What was that?"  
"Four years."  
"Four yea-, Virgil that's too long, you must have grown since then, a too small binder can be dangerous. Please tell me you've been careful with binding too long."  
"What counts as too long?"  
"More than eight hours is too much, eight hours itself is already pushing it. Ideally you'd want to go six hours and not all days of the week."  
"Uhm, I wear it whenever I am seen by other people?"  
"That's too long. Wearing your binder too much can decrease your chances to get top surgery as it deforms your chest." Roman was truly fussing over Virgil.

"How do you know so much about binding anyways?" Virgil looked questioningly at Roman.  
Roman sighed. "I guess I have to tell you now."  
"Tell me what?"  
"I'm trans too."  
"What!"  
"I started transitioning as soon as I turned 18 and could get out of the house. I never looked back."  
"Again, what!"  
Roman lifted his shirt to show his chest, two lines ran underneath his pecs.  
"This is so much to take in," Virgil said as he held his head in his hands.  
"I know, just take deep breaths."  
"So, you've been trans all this time and I didn't know?"  
"Surprise?" Roman looked apologetically at Virgil.

Just then Virgil's stomach rumbled.  
"Oh! We forgot about dinner!" Roman shot upright as he remembered. "The spaghetti might still be warm."  
"You go heat everything up again, I'll be down in a minute, gotta struggle into my binder again."  
"Oh no, you are not wearing that binder any more today. Just wear a baggy hoodie. We are gonna get you a new one asap, one that fits better."  
"Okay Dad." Virgil said though he smiled as he said it.


End file.
